The Avatars?
by writerofmoredoom
Summary: There's more than one Avatar around. You won't believe who the other, not one, not two, not three, but four Avatars are!
1. Prologue

The Avatars? – Chapter 1 – Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick concepts or _Avatar: The Last Airbender._

A/N: This is my first Avatar fan fiction but I'm hoping it'll be good. I'm going to make multiple fics in a sequence starting with this one and it takes me an while to post chapters 'cuz I'm lazy.

Ang, Katara, and Saka were sitting on Apa's back, business as usual. Suddenly a Fire Nation bomb from a catapult hurled up at them from out of nowhere. For their own safety, Ang landed Apa at a nearby port market to hide.

Admiral Xiao's troops were laughing at the futility of landing a flying bison in a marketplace in order to _hide _as they chased down the Southern Water Tribe peasants and the bald monk with an arrow on his forehead. They could see the sense in running away the opposite direction, but practically walking into the Fire Nation's hands by trying to hide was entirely stupid. They rounded the corner to the alley they went down and were greeted by a blast of air to the stomach that felt like it would them open.

"Ang! Maybe trying to hide in the market wasn't such a good idea!" Katara screamed as they ran.

"Yeah! You're probably right, get on Apa, we'll fly as far away as possible," Ang yelled back. They ran up Apa's tail into the basket on his back and started flying low to the ground so they were almost hovering.

"Ah! My cabbages!" a man down below screamed. They looked down behind them and saw the cabbage salesman that had gotten them arrested in the city of Omashu, and laughed hysterically. Unfortunately, while they were laughing, a Fire Nation soldier who had been on their heels jumped and grabbed Apa's tail and clambered onto Apa's back.

"You're all under arrest, by order of the Avatar, Fire Lord Ozai,"


	2. Prologue Part 2

The Avatars? – Chapter 2 – Prologue Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar.

"Under arrest by order of the Avatar Fire Lord Ozai? I'm the Avatar, not Ozai!" Ang yelled at the Fire Nation soldier.

"It was recently discovered that you are not the only Avatar. The Fire Lord was discovered as another Avatar," the soldier stated plainly, as if arresting the Avatar and telling him he wasn't the only one with the talents of the Avatar happened every day.

"Fire Lord Ozai can't be an Avatar even if it was possible that there was more than one! Fire is the last Nation in the Avatar Cycle!" Katara screamed.

"I don't know how, but I've seen him use many Bending disciplines at once, he's an Avatar."

Katara went into a flurry of rage then and there. She got up and went to the first stance of the Water Whip to send the soldier flying into the ocean below. Then, all of a sudden, Ang jerked Apa's reins to make him go faster in order to knock the soldier off.

He received the desired effect, but Katara went flying into the ocean, too. She wasn't a good enough Waterbender to survive.

Her eyes turned completely blue, and suddenly, a blast of air brought her back up and onto the basket on Apa's back.

"Thanks, Ang. You saved my life there."

"Even though you put her in danger in the first place," Saka chimed in.

"Uh, I didn't do that," Ang said. He was now very, very, confused.

Little did Katara know, this was happening to two other people in the world at the same time…

Zuko was practicing his Firebending by sparring with a more experienced Bender on his crew. The Bender knocked him off the edge of the ship.

Zuko's eyes turned completely blue, and suddenly, a pillar of rock came out from the riverbed and pushed him back aboard his ship.

Little did he know, this was happening to two other people in the world at the same time…

Fire Lord Ozai was meditating in a circle of candles. When he breathed, the flame of each candle shifted. His eyes opened, but they were different. They were completely blue.

Suddenly, the water he was going to drink after his meditation left the bottle and spilled, dousing each candle.

Little did he know, this was happening to two other people on the world at the same time…

A/N: Okay, who's interested? I must have aroused several interests. Read and review or read, don't review, and have The Mob chase you down and uh, how should I put this, "give you a pair of cement shoes" for you to go swimming with…


	3. Flame

The Avatars – Chapter 3 – Flame

Disclaimer: **_Still _**don't Avatar or any of that stuff.

A/N: Flame is an O.C., for all the people who will find his sudden appearance very, very, confusing.

"You didn't do that? How did it happen then? Saka can't Airbend and I'm fairly certain that I can only Waterbend! Who else could have done it? I'm grateful you did, but don't act like you didn't!" Katara screamed.

"Katara, think about it. If Ozai really is another Avatar, then how do we know who is or isn't? Your eyes turned blue before that wind came and saved you. You probably did that yourself by accident," Ang said back.

"Ang, you might be right. But, I can't handle being an Avatar, I barely know Waterbending."

"I can teach you what I know, it would be helpful to have someone else with as much power as me helping out. Let's stop on that island so I can show you what I know of Air, Fire, and Earthbending," Ang said soothingly.

"All right," Katara said, deciding that this was a good thing instead of a burden. "Wait, we're in Fire Nation territory. We should go back and land on an Earth Kingdom island."

"The island looks deserted," Ang said. And he was right, it did look deserted, at least from that side of the mountains running along the middle.

Zuko stood on the bow of his ship. He was still a little shocked from the incident about an hour ago.

"We'll stop at that island for the night," he told the crew. They all breathed a sigh of relief because they were beginning to think that they were never going to get a break.

"But that means I want you to work twice as hard to get there within the hour!" he yelled, then mumbled to himself, "Maybe that'll get them going."

Flame stood at peak of the mountains on the island. To the east, from the direction of the Earth Kingdom, he saw a ship belching smoke, it was a Fire Nation ship. To the west, from the direction of the mainland Fire Nation, he saw a flying bison with three people on it. They were both going to hit the shore of his island on their respective sides around the same time. He knew, from the occasional traveler telling him the news, that on was Zuko, the banished prince from the Fire Nation who hunts the Avatar, and the other _was _the Avatar. They would collide here and it wasn't going to end well.

They were surveying the other side of the mountains to make sure it was abandoned. It seemed so, and they found nothing. They decided they might as well stay on that side of the mountains instead of recrossing. The ship in the distance would have made them decide otherwise, but they didn't see it from there. What they did see, though, was a boy around their age coming down the mountains…

Flame wanted to meet the Avatar. He was climbing down to talk to them. They saw him before he saw them.

"Hi! My name's Ang! What's yours?" the Avatar, a young Airbender apparently named Ang, yelled out to him.

"You might want to think out recrossing instead of staying here," Flame yelled instead of telling his name to them.

"Why's that?" Ang asked, now within distance enough so he didn't need to yell.

"Because Zuko is about to land on this shore, and you're not going to want to be here for that," he told them.

"Ang, he's right. We don't want to fight Zuko now. You're not strong enough and we've got other reasons to be here than to fight him," Saka said to Ang.

"No. I don't think we'll end up fighting," he responded.

"Well, have fun with that," Flame said. This gave the group a shock because they had already forgotten his presence.

"The Avatar is on those shores! I can see him from here!" Zuko said excitedly. "This is my chance."

"Don't fight him. I've heard he's learned some Firebending and some Earthbending," Iro told him.

"I wasn't going to fight him, Uncle, I was going to join him," Zuko said to the stunned shock of everyone on the crew and Iro.

"What? But joining him will make your situation worse! Your father will banish you permanently!"

"You saw what happened a few hours ago! He's not the only Avatar," Zuko said, shocking himself as well, "I want to learn as much as I can and help fight the Fire Nation."

"When did you decide this?" Iro asked, not fighting the decision, but curious as to its origin.

"I decided to join him when I rescued him from Xiao. The incident a few hours ago reaffirmed it."

"And when did you rescue him from Xiao?" he asked, because he just liked making Zuko admit to his crimes. Not to turn him in, but so he could keep going guilt free.

"I'm the Blue Spirit. The man that broke into Xiao's fortress, freed the Avatar, and brought him to safety."

"Good. I knew those broadswords I bought for you would do some good eventually. You would do well to integrate them into your fighting style," Iro said calmly. Zuko couldn't believe that his uncle was taking this the way he was. What he didn't know was that his uncle went and puched his pillow all night until he got a cramp in both arms and fainted…


	4. An Old Friend

The Avatars? – Chapter 4 – An Old Friend

Disclaimer – I wish I owned Avatar, but I don't. In your face Nickolodeon, now you can't sue me, muahahahaha!

Flame stood on the peak and chatted with Ang, the kid he hadn't seen in a hundred years, talk about catching up. His two friends, Katara and Saka stood very near, as though that would protect him should Flame attack. Then he realized why they were worried he would attack. His hut on the mountaintop had weapons laying everywhere. He needed Ang to know that he was someone he already knew before Zuko got to his hut, but he preferred waiting for Ang to realize it on his own by his manner.

"So, how did you find the Avatar floating in a stinkin' iceberg with a flying bison on the South Pole?" he asked casually.

"We lived there, we were out fishing," Saka said catiously.

"Fishing! What fish in its right mind would live on the poles? You might as well try to catch a wild tiger and train it to fly like that bison outside while you're at it," Flame said, now laughing hysterically.

"Wait a second, you've already said that before, haven't you?" Ang asked, amazed. Flame knew it had just clicked.

"I have. To someone you probably know," Flame said teasingly. His let the glow in his eyes free. There was no way Ang could doubt who he was now.

"Kozon! Wait a minute, that was a hundred years ago, how are you here?"

"How are you here?" he asked, knowing that it would throw him off.

"I, I don't know. Do you?" he stuttered. He was getting into something that would probably lead into something very sad for him. It would bring back memories of Giatso, of his friends. Flame, or actually Kozon, didn't think Ang could take it.

"Okay, you better start explaining and quickly or you'll find this boomerang in your chest!" Saka yelled. This was getting frustrating for him and he had no other threat to make him stop using riddles besides the boomerang.

A small point of fire whizzed right by Saka's head, an inch to the right and it would have killed him. "Put it away. Just because you're a guy doesn't mean you should act tough," Flame said calmly. He hadn't even looked away from his old friend, "Now, what do you mean a hundred years? I think I've only been here about a year and after you disappeared I found this place," he said, knowing full well that it had been a hundred years and why he still had his youth, "I stayed here in solitude except for the occasional traveler. Today is my three hundred sixty-fifth day I've been here," everyone now realized he was lying through his teeth. Technically on this island what he said was true, but anywhere else it was the biggest lie he'd ever told.

"Kozon, it's been a hundred years. Please cut the riddles for once in your life. I really want to know how you're alive. This is great, don't spoil by lies and riddles," Ang said, almost as calmly and emotionlessly as Flame himself.

"First of all, my name is Flame now. I'm a major enemy of the Fire Nation now and so my real name is no longer safe. Second, this island is a pocket in time or something. Aging slows here. I admit, I've lived as long as you technically have in real time, but we both had methods so that we were technically very young. The difference is, I was around and active during that time, so I know everything about the situation everywhere. A hundred years will do that. All the travelers tell me news of the outside world so I'm quite aware of everything. Third, it's wonderful to see and your new friends. I'm ecstatic that you're all right and even happier that you're here. Fourth, I want to travel with so I can get back into the world to fight the Fire Nation," Flame concluded this last sentence with a small prick of fire shot at a standard Fire Nation flag. This gesture had obviously been done many times alone, for there were many, many scorch marks on the same flag.

"Kozon…"

"Flame!"

"…Sorry, Flame, whatever, if that's what you want you got it. Is that all right with you guys," Ang said excitedly.

"Yeah, that would be great because then you have someone to teach you Firebending and we've got someone else to help fight the Fire Lord!" Katara said, eager to have someone new to hang out with on their journey.

"No way, how can we trust this guy! He almost took my head off with _Firebending!_" Saka said, angered at the thought of it.

"Hey! I did _not_ almost take your head off! I missed on purpose and you were in no danger! Not to mention, you did threaten to bury that boomerang in my chest! I'm insulted that you think I wanted to kill you there," Flame said, cooling off as he finished the last sentence.

"Fine! You can come!" Saka screamed in response, more pissed but ever, and then turned to Ang and Katara, "But I warn you, we can't trust him! He's a Firebender! Just because he says he's Ang's old friend doesn't mean we can trust him!" Having said this, he stormed out. Seconds later, he flew back in with his clothes mostly on fire. Katara had already put him out before Saka himself burned. "Zuko…," he said, and fainted.

Zuko walked in.

"Hello, Avatar Ang," he said calmly, and bowed.

"Wait a minute, this isn't what I expected, I knew Zuko was coming, but bowing before he captures and most likely torures you to the brink of death, that is odd!" Flame said, for once genuinely surprised. He had planned this since he saw them coming one way and Zuko from the other, but he really didn't think Zuko would be so corteous.

"I don't intend to capture anyone, wait a minute, are you Kozon, the legendary rebel? I see old wanted posters with your name and you look like you did on those posters! How are still so young, and alive for that matter? Those posters were dated one hundred years ago, give or take a year," Zuko said, almost as shocked as Flame was to see Zuko bow to someone. He knew Zuko wasn't someone to bow or show any respect unless he thought that person was above him. His surprise lasted only seconds.

"I already explained most of it to Ang, so I'll only tell you point one of four, the first one. My name is Flame now because I'm still subject to arrest even though I'm thought to be dead," Flame said, almost as calmly as he had when he almost killed Saka a few minutes ago, "Now then, with the formalities out of the way, since we all know each other, if you don't want to capture our friend here," he indicated Ang, "what do you want?"

"It's none of your business unless you've decided to travel with him along with these two," Zuko indicated Katara and the still steaming, still unconscious Saka, "so I'm going to talk directly to Ang, not you," Zuko said rudely, obviously displeased that a wanted criminal had the nerve to demand what _he_ was doing here, and turned to Ang, bowing again.


End file.
